


Wool over their eyes.

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe: Weekly Prompt [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, linked univese
Genre: And what's he up to?, Character Study, Shadow's back babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: After Shadow had destroyed the Dark Mirror - his Dark Mirror - and he had realised that what he had done was the right thing, they had all shared a moment. Shadow had helped them after all, he was their friend - their family - and Four would never forget that.Four made it his own personal mission, his own person goal, to never forget about Shadow.





	Wool over their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For this weeks weekly prompt over in the LinkedUniverse Discord: "Hope, even in the worst of times." There were also four bonus challenges: 3k+ words, writing for a link you haven't worked with yet, including the prompt title, and including a fight scene. I think I reached all of them.

_“You won't fail us again. Do you understand?”_

 

_That twisted voice seeped into every feeling that he could recognise. It was harsh, coarse. And it rubbed at every fibre of his being. It felt as if it came from all around him, dark and twisted and full with bite._

 

_“Please…”_

 

_He knew what he was, who he was, and that he existed, but where once the shadows had been comfortable they were now overtaken with immense power and darkness that he wasn't used to. It crushed and pulled at him, no longer at his physical body but at his spirit that remained._

 

_“Remember why you were made in the first place. Who gave you your powers? Who gave you a body and freedom!?” Pain surged through every feeling and sense._

 

_Weak._

 

_He felt weak. Like the light had invaded him and all he wanted was to curl in on himself._

 

_“...Don’t make me go back there. Please don’t make me hurt him.”_

 

_“Remember, this is because of them! That princess got into your mind and pulled her strings. Corrupted and messed with you. Remember who you are. Who made you. What your goal is.”_

 

_Red hot and fiery pain seared across everything. It hurt to feel, to see, even to breath. His energy was sapped from within him and it left him weak and exhausted._

 

_Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. The fight had left him. No longer could he resist._

 

_He hated it. The last thing he could feel and see before it all faded to white was a cold hand gripping tightly at his arm, nails digging into his skin; and two red eyes staring down at him, full of disgust and anger._

 

_“You have one last chance Shadow.”_

 

_“You must end them.”_

 

_He wouldn't fail this time._

 

_He couldn't._

 

_\--_

 

Four was aware that maybe sometimes he spoke to himself, the other three still very much being a part of him as separate beings inside his head, commenting on certain situations he and the others bumped into.

 

Vio had the habit of making a sharp and quick witted observation regarding something.

 

Red would easily cry out or laugh if something upset, shocked, or tickled him in a particular matter.

 

Blue would be the first to shout up if a friendly competition was happening between any of the others, and would easily raise his voice above the rest to be heard.

 

The only issue was that all of it came from one mouth.

 

Four - or as he once was known, Green - had felt that since his time apart from the others he had grown up. No longer did he see himself as someone who worked alone, leaving everyone else behind because he knew he could manage it. Working with others was something he found almost natural now, being able to cover someone else's weak spots, or work with another to figure out the plan.

 

No longer did he see himself incapable of speaking out as a group and discussing what was needed. Opening up and sharing what was needed was a very important part of working as a team.

 

Even if most of those conversations happened by himself with the odd input from someone else.

 

Sometimes Blue would shout out and Four would try to calm them down which caused them to go back and forth for some time before Red would cry out and beg them to stop and be friends.

 

Maybe Vio would say some smart remark and it would piss Blue off, causing the same thing to happen.

 

Or maybe Red would laugh and excitedly talk out about something amazing they had just seen as they walked around the new places they were discovering with the other Links.

 

For the others, to see the smallest of their party to be fully engaged in a conversation with himself, his voice slightly changing or pitching as he did so, was an odd thing.

 

Whether it was in hushed whispers around a campfire or as they walked across plains during the day, or whether it was a loud gasp of horror, anger, or excitement, then shushed down by a normal tone; they'd never get used to it.

 

Four knew that he, or they, spoke amongst themselves. He liked that he could still communicate with them in some manner even if he couldn't see them anymore.

 

There was only one he could see, but no matter how much he tried, he'd never respond.

 

It was impossible, for he was gone.

 

* * *

 

After Shadow had destroyed the Dark Mirror - his Dark Mirror - and he had realised that what he had done was the right thing, they had all shared a moment. Shadow had helped them after all, he was their friend - their family - and Four would never forget that.

 

As much as Shadow caused them many issues along their journey, it was Vio who had spent time with him and come to realise that Shadow was just lonely.

 

He had been brought to life by negative feelings; hatred, resentment, anger, and by power.

 

Deep down he was just like the rest of them though, lonely and worried about being left behind.

 

_About being forgotten._

 

Four made it his own personal mission, his own person goal, to never forget about Shadow.

 

He'd talk and non verbally communicate with him every day, hoping that whatever he was saying or signing, Shadow would understand that.

 

He wasn't even sure if Shadow could hear or understand him- or if he was even there - but he kept doing it in hopes that one day Shadow might just remember their last conversation.

 

The last conversation between all five of them.

 

And respond.

 

Everyday, for almost a year, he would talk with the others, hear them speak inside and outside of his head.

 

Everyday, for almost a year, he would talk to his shadow, turn around and face it at some point so they saw face to face, and talk to him.

 

Communicate to him.

 

Just to try and make him feel included.

 

And not forgotten.

 

* * *

 

The only thing giving warmth and any sort of light to the otherwise dark and cold campsite was the small fire in the centre, still flickering away softly to aid Four in keeping watch.

 

The low crackles and pops of dry wood burning were just one of the few sounds he was able to hear in the late night, or very possibly even early morning, he wasn't entirely sure. There were no signs just yet of the sun rising and greeting him with a new day, nor was there any sign of the others awakening.

 

Seven lay around, all in various places and positions on the dirt. All were heroes in their own adventures, all knew of the dangerous of sleeping out in the wild; but here, where they could be together and support one another in a team, it wasn't so bad.

 

One or two at a time, excluding Wind as he was still the youngest, would take their several hour shift throughout the nights. Maybe they'd sit and engage in low conversations, the quiet atmosphere allowing for more heart to heart topics to come to light. Perhaps they would sit in a comfortable silence, fulfilling their duty of trust and watching over the others and hearing out for signs of anything wrong.

 

Or maybe - like in this such case with Twilight - one would stay at camp whilst the other went off for a scout of the surrounding area. Four was one of the few that knew of Twilight's abilities, and was therefore aware of the strengths it held and gave to Twilight in the late and dark hours. A heightened sense of smell and ability to see better in the dark was very useful during these times.

 

Four was aware that somewhere out beyond their small clearing was a wolf prowling around, ears alert to any small sound and nose twitching as it - or rather he - sniffed out for anything amiss. He skulked somewhere nearby, low growls, howls, and reflective eyes in the low light appearing through the thick bushes every now and then are what brought Four back from out of his head.

 

He was glad to know the wolf was his friend.

 

With a small wave and smile, Four watched as sound of movement came from right, the rustling of leaves, the snap of a twig, and brush of fur against wood giving away Twilight's position to him. All done purposefully as to not alert Four to what could have been a real threat.

 

It's quiet for a few minutes, even the voices inside of Four's head have quietened down as they too have picked up on the serene atmosphere of the camp in the late night. Four allows himself to have these moments for himself. To take a deep breath and to calm down.

 

He moved the Four Sword from being propped up beside him on the log to be rested against his leg, and threaded the white cloth on the hilt around his fingers.

 

That was all he did for some time, softly sighing and keeping his ears perked out for any sounds that weren't normal. An owl hooted and there was the faint sound of small animal feet running along the ground. The loud snap of a twig disturbed the calm of everything all too quickly. Four found himself on his feet, sword gripped tightly in his hand and looking at the spot he had last seen his companion.

  
  
“Twilight?” He struggled to raise his voice, being cautious as to not wake any of the others up. Already he could feel himself overreacting and panicking at what he knew was nothing.

  
  
“Twilight, is that you?” Four asked out again, now a little louder, voice tense and sharp whispers, wanting to be certain before he allowed himself to sit back down and resume his vigil in peace.

  
  
The moments of absolute silence stretched on for too long. No longer did the idle noise of the woodland animals fill his ears, and it seemed even the fire had stopped it's crackling. There was nothing.

  
  
Four calmed himself, chastising himself for acting so suddenly and lowered his sword with another deep sigh to accompany it.

  
  
Footsteps approached from behind, the soft crunch of boots on the forest floor, walking deliberately and almost in a taunting manner. He feels smaller than he actually is. Blue is shouting inside of his head, telling him to move and he's sure that he even heard Vio ask something from his mouth, but he can't be sure what.

  
  
A laugh. One that Four can vividly recall hearing many times, but he's almost in disbelief over hearing it again. He knows that laugh, and the last he heard it it was from a friend, but so much has changed since then. He, and Red, almost feels bad for raising his sword again. Blue and Vio don't.

  
  
Four’s feet moved on their own as he spun around, and he felt himself recoil backwards. He's closer than he expected him to be, and it takes a lot out of him to not shout out, but he still doesn't want to wake the others.

  
  
“Shadow…”

 

Shadow gave his identical counterpart a smile, his hand raising to reach for the sword that's raised at him and gently lower it back down. All too fast does Four feel the burst of strength fade as the blade of the Four Sword touches the ground again, the point nestling in the fallen bark, and Shadow stands before him.

 

He has so many questions - all of them do - but all he can do is watch in stunned silence as Shadow moved around him and the log and faced towards the rest of the camp.

 

Shadow knows. He's been made aware of everything Four and the others have been up to within their time of meeting one another. How Dark had brought them all together and how they had defeated enemies that had been made stronger with only minor struggle, and he can feel the corner of his lip curl up at the sight of the seven sleeping bodies.

 

_Seven._

 

_Only seven…_

 

_One was missing._

 

A few more steps and he stopped, constantly glancing around and listening out for the missing hero. The last thing he needed was to be caught this early. Whilst Four may still have good memories of when they last saw one another, Shadow was certain the others wouldn't respond well to the Dark version of their small friend.

 

He turned back on the toes of his boots, his expression rapidly changing back into something less sinister and more neutral. He can tell Four still hasn't moved, and he can almost hear the others speaking collectively.

 

_Almost._

 

It seemed as Shadow finally started to retrace his steps back towards Four that he finally calms down again, and with a gentle sigh Shadow watched as his shoulders fall as he placed the sword back in its sheath on his back.

 

_That sword._

 

_He still had it._

 

_Of course he did._

 

_He couldn't give up the powers it gave him._

 

 _“That's fine.”_ Shadow thinks. _“It will make things more fun, just like old times.”_ Shadow has his powers back, not as much as they used to be, but still enough, and Four has his.

 

 _Their's_.

 

With his back facing Four again, Shadow cast a glance to the small fire. He watched as the flames change shape and flicker in shades of reds, oranges, and yellows.

 

_Just like his eyes._

 

“I hope you've missed me.” He said quietly, keeping himself away from the light of the fire as he circled back around the log and back to Four, returning to his previous position near the shrubbery.

 

He watched as Four's eyes flicker from him and to his own hands, he watches as his mouth parts and silence words leave his lips once again. Shadow isn't sure who they're from but again he can almost hear them all speaking.

 

_"Shadow is back? Why?"_

  
_"He destroyed the mirror! He shouldn't be here!"_

_  
_ _"But he is, and that's good! We're all together again. Green-"_

 

Four nodded, giving Shadow a small smile as he held a hand up to him for the other to take.

  
"Of course I did. You're our friend, remember? I always... Had a feeling you were still around but we couldn't talk or interact and it's as you said. You were always behind me."

  
  
Four missed the way Shadow's lip turn upwards in disgust, he's too busy looking down at their hands as they shake and as the slight difference of their skin tone and colour of their sleeves meet.

  
  
"We're family. The five of us, we all make one."

 

 _"Disgusting._ " He had to stop himself from pulling his hand back. Inside Shadow could feel his anger growing, red and hot, and burning the fire inside of him to end Four. Finally. He may have managed to keep himself together, but Shadow could still recall his weaknesses.

 

And he had to exploit them.

 

"Family, huh? That feels pretty good. I gotta say I did miss all of you guys as well."

  
  
_"Missed squashing you all when I could. Look what I did for you, and no repayment at all! Dark's right, they have to be stopped..."_

  
  
"I love a happy reunion as much as the next guy, and I bet the others want to be seen as well. I miss that Vio so much, he was my first friend after all."

  
  
Shadow didn't miss the flash of guilt that showed itself in Four's eyes. His grin widened.

  
  
"There's a clearing just behind me."

  
  
He didn't need to say anything else, Four agreed. Whether it was him alone or the three others inside of him.

  
  
He agreed.

  
  
_They agreed_.

 

* * *

 

Shadow made sure to take the lead as they walked, for once having Four behind him and not the other way around. It was as things should have always been. For Shadow to hear the footsteps following him, and not being the one following.

  
  
Four couldn't help but stare at Shadow's back as they walked. The tunic he wore is just like his own, except for the fact his isn't multicoloured, it's black. The metal tassel of his old friend Ezlo is imitated in the smoke that trails out from the end of the tail. It's was as wispy and as wild as Four could remember it being, even with the changes.

  
  
Whilst Four kept his hood mostly down, Shadow kept his up. Whilst Four kept his blond hair back with a bandana or headband, Shadow kept his purple hair down, messy and loose.

  
  
Four wanted to ask questions, or perhaps it isn't him but it was Vio and his constant want of knowledge and understanding, or maybe it was Red and his constant excited state.

  
  
Either way, soon they'll would ask.

  
  
And they'd get answers.

  
  
Just not the ones that they may have necessarily wanted.

 

Shadow found that he much preferred walking this way. Without the body blocking his line of vision, and that very person who was usually in front of him, actually behind him for once.

  
  
This was how it was supposed to be.

 

Four felt bad. He shouldn't have left the others behind, anything could come out of the woods and without somewhere awake, alert, listening and looking out for any threats, they wouldn't be able to react in time. Twilight was around though, he wasn't far from camp and Four was sure that he'd be better at smelling or scouting out anything before he would be able to.

 

Shadow didn't lead him too far away, but far enough that the light from the campfire had completely vanished from the trees behind them. Still it was dark enough that Four couldn't see anything. Shadow, on the other hand...

  
He was only too used to the dark.

 

Whether he liked it or not, Shadow had to take Four out first. They were one and the same after all, and with his magic he could take on the exact form of Four, combined or separate.

  
  
Once he was gone and out of the way, Shadow could take his place and chip away and the other "heroes". Lower morale and willpower, pulling apart the seams slowly until they would all unravel. By the time they next met Dark or any of his servants, they'd be useless at fighting. He had to make sure if it.

  
There were no more chances after this.

  
  
And it was all _his_ fault.

 

“Shadow?”

 

Shadow's bright blue eyes snapped back to his counterpart as he whirled around at the sound of a softer and more excitable voice calling him. Where before only two eyes had been watching his back, now there was eight.

 

Four had split. He had had the time to do that whilst Shadow had allowed himself to get carried away in his thoughts.

 

Searing hot pain surged through him again and he clenched his teeth, his vision whiting out for a few moments before he would regain himself.

 

_“If he had the time to do that, what else could he have done to you?”_

 

A low growl left Shadow at the sight of the four heroes now split up and the voice that echoed through his head. It was bad enough he was back here, he didn't need him haunting and watching his every move.

 

They're all holding their swords again and Shadow is half compelled to pull his out just in case.

 

Just in case they reacted badly.

 

“You're back. How?”  
  
“Vio,” Shadow turned his attention to the purple clad boy, blanking out the other three for a moment even though it had been Red who had called out to him again a few moments prior. He was now visibly bouncing in his feet, only just managing to hold himself back from jumping at Shadow with the aid of Green.

  
  
“The small details aren't important, but surely what is important is that I am back. Don't let yourself get hung up on the how or the why.”

  
  
“But you broke your mirror.” Blue's voice cut through like ice, strong and unmovable, and he had taken a step forward. They weren't going to let this up.

  
  
The Dark sighed, long and heavy, his shoulders raising and falling with the large exhale of breath. Already, he was exhausted. _Being back here was already taking everything out of him_. A quick roll of his eyes and he unclipped the small hand mirror from his belt and held it up, waving it around slightly.

 

“Did you forget that it shattered into pieces? Well some of them were big enough and _someone_ was kind enough to craft a small mirror from the remains of the glass and the frame.”

 

“Who?”

 

**“It's not important!”**

 

Shadow watched as all of four of them took a step back, he watched as their expressions all changed. Suspicion, frustration, worry, uncertainty. All four across the four identical faces.

 

He felt himself shake with anger. He couldn't believe that once he had thought of the Hero of the Four sword to be smart. To be worth being his friend. _To be worth being his enemy._ He glanced back to Vio and shook his head.

 

Tossing the mirror from one hand to another, he stared at each of the four, his eyes tight and narrow in an almost glare.

 

“I had thought you'd be happier to see me again…”

 

“We are!”

 

“We never forgot about you…”

 

A purple eyebrow raised, and a small sly smile spread across Shadow's lips. He hummed, holding the mirrors handle tight in one hand and shook his head, purple hair and the end of his smokey hood trailing side to side with the movement.

 

“Well I am glad to hear that, I'm happy to see you all again too… Shame it won't be for long.”

 

“You're leaving again?”

 

He barked with laughter, it sounding manic and unhinged as his entire body shook and he held his stomach.

 

“Me?” He was unable to control himself, still laughing uncontrollably as he lifted his feet from the ground and floated above and lounged back. He stopped. “No. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“What's so funny?!”

 

“Blue, calm down! Shadow, what do you mean?” Green and Vio had their arms held up, holding Blue back, and it was Green who had spoken up.

 

He was always the leader.

 

“Look at the five of us together again!” They should be grateful to him, they didn't need to know the details of what was about to happen.

 

No longer could Green mange to hold the most temperamental of their quartet back, and Blue lunged forward his sword raised high above his head as charged at Shadow.

 

Teeth clenched and jaw set, all of them standing behind him could see the anger radiating off of their friend. Shadow laughed as he moved out of the way, his feet dropping back to the ground momentarily as he pulled out his sword.

 

“This isn't needed-”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

Blue watched as Shadow visibly flinched, that cool and cunning expression shifting as his eyebrows furrowed deeper and he bared his teeth in an almost growl.

 

Sword clashed in the low light, the three other heroes standing helplessly as they watched, none of them sure as to why. Vio watched as Red lowered his sword, his hands shaking.

 

“Blue!” Said hero turned as his name was called and Shadow chose then to finally strike. The entire time he had been on the defence, letting Blue knock him about but he had grown tired and time was running out.

 

“ _Quickly…”_

 

He felt his arms shake as he raised his sword and took his chance to strike, knocking the hot headed but cool toned hero back. The all watched as Blue fell backwards from the power from the attack, his sword knocking lose from his hand and fell across the dirt. They ignored, or rather it went unnoticed, how Shadow shook as the pain slowly left his body again.

 

A gasp left all of them and soon Red had ran to his side and had helped him back up.

 

Shadow rolled his eyes and lifted himself back up and sighed again.

 

Through the trees the five of them noticed the light of the moon shining above them. The winds bristling through the leaves and again the sounds of the nocturnal animals chattered endlessly.

 

“A pity you didn't get to see the sunrise… Oh well, we don't have time for that now. Remember these sights and sounds, where you're going it's very _dark.”_

 

“Shadow-”

 

The Dark drifted slowly forward, ignoring the angry stares and raised swords pointed at him. He blinks, long and slow and when his eyes open again there's a brief flash of red.  
“There is no hope, even in the worst of times for you heroes. It's a shame all you'll get to do is watch.”

 

Four isn't too sure what happened but he's well aware of the four of them merging back together. He feels Blue's anger and pain, and Red's sadness. He can feel the questions and irritation inside Vio's head and his own doubts.

 

He knows this feeling even though he had only felt it once before - though unlike last time they're together. Not separate but one.

 

The Four Sword clatters to the floor, and Shadow gently drops himself back onto the floor; black boots now brown, and purple hair now blond. The sound of a wolf howling echoes through the dark of the woods and cuts through the air.

 

It's almost melancholic.

 

Without giving it another look, he placed his mirror deep within the pouch on his belt, and slowly bent to pick up the sword that was now resting on the ground.

 

“Time to get back to camp.”

 

_“One down, eight to go.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight made his way into the camp, arms and hands pushing aside the bushes on his trek back rather than grey fur legs and paws. It hadn't been all that long since he had last seen the partner of his watch, having checked up on the smaller male before he had gone back out further in the woods to check, but something felt off.

 

He had smelt something.

 

He was sure he had heard something too…

 

At least, he thought he had.

 

Nothing seemed amiss when he returned, Four still sat on the log where he had last seen him, staring into the fire, and it seemed like he was deep in thought.

 

There had been a few times where Twilight had caught the smallest hero talking to himself, either the odd mumble of words that seemed to be from a conversation happening mostly inside of his head, or full blown whispers to himself as his tone changed.

 

“Hey Four, everything all good here?” Twilight settled himself down on a log on the other side of the fire, and carefully poked at the flames to bring them back to life more. Leaning over, he added some more dried out sticks and sat back with a sigh.

 

Four looked up at him, a smile playing at his features and a small sparkle in his eyes as he nodded his head.

 

“All good here. What's up?”

 

“Nothing, I just…” He rested back on his hands and shook his head. It was nothing. “I thought I felt something was off, but I must just be tired.”

 

“Go back to bed and rest, it's not much longer until our turn is up anyways, so you may as well go back early. I'll be okay for the rest of it alone.”

 

“Are you sure?

 

Shadow smiles again, his eyes turning sharp and watchful.

 

“Of course. It's Warriors and Time next right? Before sunrise?”

 

Twilight can't help but feel unsure, and his expression gives him away as he goes back to poking at the fire. “Yeah, it's them next… hey, Four, are you sure nothing happened?”

 

Once again silence hangs heavy over the camp, excluding the odd noise from of the sleeping bodies shuffling under their blankets, and it's almost suffocating for Twilight to experience.

 

Four watched him, blue eyes locked on and alert. Twilight swallowed heavily, his chest heaved and he felt it as he breathed. He pulled the fur around his shoulders over more tightly, and sat forward to get closer to the warmth from the fire.

 

Bright blue eyes almost seemed like ice that cooled him to the bone,  and his voice matched.

 

“What do you mean Twilight?”

 

Twilight shook his head again, more certain this time.

 

“Nothing, I just thought I heard something earlier - Shouting of some kind - and I thought I smelt something too.”

 

“I didn't hear anything.” _Or smell anything._

 

Though it didn't need to be said given the obvious mismatch in their abilities. It was obvious a wolf had greater and enhanced senses, it was why Twilight was so useful at certain times.

 

_And a bother at others._

 

“You didn't? And you've been here the whole time?” His hands were brought to his face and he rubbed at his exhausted eyes with his thumbs. “Yeah, you're right Four, I must just be tired.”

 

“You go get some rest. We can't have you getting ill on us now. It's only another hour until the other two need to get up, I'll be alright. Worst comes to worst and something happens, I'll shout, okay?”

 

Four was right, Twilight knew he was. He was just tired, and his exhausted brain was pulling tricks on him. So many noises had been heard throughout their watch, it could have been anything; and owl hooting, a fox, or even another wolf.

 

Slowly standing up, Twilight felt every bone and muscle in his body protest against the movement. He heard Four laugh a little at the obvious struggle and he did too.

 

“I'm getting old, but not nearly as old as him.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the sleeping Time and shook his head. “You'll be like this one day too.” Making his way carefully across the camp from the log to his spread, Twilight tiptoed over discarded bags and weapons, making sure that he didn't accidentally step on anyone or anything.

 

After what felt like forever he felt himself lay back down after a few hours, and all too quickly after his head hit his makeshift pillow did his eyes fall shut and he fell back asleep.

 

There had been a few moments prior, that whilst he settled himself down he breathed deeply and again, he caught the scent of something different. It was a scent he could recognise and knew, but it was different.

 

He trusted Four. He had to. If Four said that nothing was up then it made sense to believe him - but Twilight couldn't ignore his gut and senses.

 

Shadow sneered, his fake joyous smile turning sour at the sight of the now resting Twilight. Keeping up this false appearance and personality was already proving more difficult than he could imagine.

 

He rolled his neck around, and stretched his arms above his head.

 

_No._

 

_Not his arms,_

 

_But Four's._

 

The Four Sword lay at his feet, and he kicked it with the sole of his boot. It was a nuisance of a weapon, but the black gem inlaid at the top of the hilt told him all he needed to know.

 

_Poor Four._

 

The once buried mirror was pulled back out of the pouch and he smirked, eyes glowing bright blue, as he looked into the glass. He chuckled at _his_ reflection and the muted colours in the dark glass. Dull blue eyes stared back at him.

 

_He felt a hand tightly grip at his arm again, and it seared into his flesh, but when he looked nothing was there._

 

_It was a just a nightmare in the darkness._


End file.
